


You're My Favorite Superhero

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Post-Season/Series 03, basically they're in love because I wrote them but there's nothing overtly shippy about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: The baby Nelsons get into a disagreement about who the best superhero is. Foggy and Matt share their thoughts on the matter.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	You're My Favorite Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on tumblr [here](https://pomegranate-belle.tumblr.com/post/187060973980/i-couldnt-help-myself-deniigi-put-out-a-list-of)

The Nelson home was bustling with people, warm and full and happy and bright. Fisk was behind bars, Matt was alive, and Karen had joined up with them again. They were getting paid in pie once more. Thanks to the timely Nelson, Murdock, and Page-assisted release of Melvin Potter, Daredevil had finally started wearing some fucking armor again. And Foggy was covered in nieces and nephews arguing about which of New York’s plethora of superheroes was the best. All was right with the world.

“And who's your favorite, Ruthie?” Foggy asked his niece, jostling her a little to make her laugh.

“Falcon is the best because he can fly,” she insisted with the kind of certainty only an eight-year-old could project.

“No way, flying is dumb!” argued David, her older brother. “Everyone knows Spider-Man is the coolest hero.”

Another nephew piped up in favor of Captain America. From there it was a free-for-all of names. The kids continued to argue, and eventually got up to chase one another around the room, weaving between adults and shouting their arguments in breathless voices.

“I notice you didn’t weigh in,” Matt offered from across the table, settling back in his chair.

Foggy grinned.

“Well, my choice is clear,” he said, and paused to take a punctuating sip of his beer. “It’s Luke Cage.”

Matt didn’t say anything, but then, he didn’t have to given the expression on his face. He looked like a little kid who’d just bitten into a lemon — Foggy had to laugh.

“I’m kidding, buddy,” he relented, as Matt’s grumpy look intensified. “I’m kidding. Luke’s great but you know you’re my favorite.”

“Hmph.”

For all that he insisted on acting jilted, though, the corners of Matt’s mouth were twitching upwards, giving him away.

“And who’s _your_ favorite superhero, Matt?” asked Foggy, just to continue toying with him.

Matt tipped his head back a little and huffed.

“I’d think it was fairly obvious.”

“I know your ego might tell you otherwise but I’m _pretty_ sure you’re not allowed to pick yourself,” Foggy teased.

“Actually, the truth is…” Matt paused and fiddled with his glass of whiskey and smiled that sweet, too-earnest smile that always tugged at Foggy’s heartstrings. “ _You’re_ my favorite superhero, Fog.”

Foggy’s heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“Ah, jeez, Murdock,” he muttered, pressing a hand to his burning face. “You sap. You don’t play fair.”

Matt dimpled and lifted his glass to his lips, looking entirely like a man who’d just won an argument.


End file.
